Such a drill bit is appropriate for drilling concrete or steel-reinforced concrete, also for other masonry, rock or the like. Especially high requirements are set on the rock drill bit when drilling metallically reinforced materials. In this case the rock drill bit's lip/blade geometry precludes “controlled” chipping—as known for metal drill bits—the reinforced material.
Instead the attempt must be made to use an appropriate drill bit angular speed and by applying as high a pressure as possible on the surface being worked or to attain drilling through such metallically sheathed material. Such an approach is a mixture of chipping and plastic deformation. High stresses on the rock drill bit are involved, in particular as regards the cutting edges, i.e. the lips, of the rock drill bit.
Significant criteria to control the geometry of the rock drill bit are simple centering, the rate of drilling advance/progress, long service life, also low wear.